Experiments
by Rabidpingu
Summary: Gijinka pokemon. Mew x Mewtwo primarily. Gijinka is humans enfused with pokemon genetics. They are still human bodied. They now live peacefully on their own island but safety doesn't last forever. Rated M! Violence and possible sex in later chapters.


**Experiments**

This is another M rated fan fiction by Rabidpingu! This is rated Mature for detailed violence/gore and maybe possible straight sexual encounters.

Please note that all characters in this fanfic are Pokemon Gijinka and will be primarily about Mewtwo x Mew.

I will stress that this is an original idea loosely based off an old RP I had. I will confirm all ages now so there is no worry.

**Mewtwo:** 20 (Male) .com/art/51-2-Mewtwo-Gijinka-136403766

**Mew:**18 (Female) .com/art/Gijinka-Mew-196405311

**Clone Pikachu:** 19 (Male) .com/art/Gijinka-Pikachu-156329280

**Clone Meowth:** 19 (Male) .com/art/Pkmn-Gijinka-Project-Meowth-48647973

**Clone Charizard:** 20 (Male) .com/art/Charizard-colored-216658309

**Clone Blastoise:** 21 (Male) .com/art/Blastoise-Gijinka-205409844

**Clone Venusaur: **23 (Female) .com/art/Venusaur-161496260

(All referances © the original owners and creators, hence I have left the direct link, do not take what isn't yours. These are so I am able to give you the right picture of each character. not sure why ff wont let me link properly)

Also, by being Gijinka and part human, they have originated from scientific experiments separate from that in the world of pokemon (Especially the first movie) Meaning Mew and Mewtwo are not related in any form!

The Cliffs, story full © to Rabidpingu – Naomi Bond 2011

Pokemon © Nintendo/Game Freak

Ch.1 – The Cliff

Mewtwo stood on the jagged out-stretch of cliff face, the single peak of the island they inhabited that not only let him see his island, but the sea surrounding them as well. It was here he came to think.

After his human self had been... 'Modified', Mewtwo had learned quickly of the powers he possessed and that he was not alone in these experiments. At least 100 or so others had been confined to cells and given a number, a code that must be set with them for life and a new name. Mewtwo had completely forgotten his past name. He resented his current one for he was given it by the scientists who had took him from his home, his whole life, they changed _everything._

The image of his cell door flashed through his mind. "Mewtwo #150". The sights, sounds, smells and even taste of the place was etched into his memory. Every piece of that godforsaken building and it's researchers who wished to tamper with life in inhumane ways. What riled him, was that he had no remaining memories before it.

A navy, purple aura glowed around his body, like he had ignited in purple fire. He inhaled deeply through his nose, closed his eyes and concentrated on his thoughts. Recalling how he had broken free of his cell and chosen the strongest and best mix of elements he could. Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur and Pikachu. Working together, with the cunning intelligence of Meowth, they burned the facility, its researchers, and any further threat to ashes, and then buried it into the sea.

He then remembered Mew. How he had found her laying near lifeless on a table. Just as Charizard and Pikachu were exerting their powers to rupture the building to burn. Mewtwo was tempted to take what he had and go, but something about the girl made his heart sink. She only looked young, and he couldn't leave her to burn alive. They were all in this together.

Preparing to leave the island with Mew securely in his arms, he was quite shocked when several others, including those who couldn't fly, began to follow with a light pink aura around them. Noticing what she was doing, Mewtwo had copied her.

151 'experiments' were moved to a secure and remote island on that day. It was here that they used their powers to create their own ideal civilization. They had everything they needed.

It wasn't long however before a disagreement of power was started. After a long week of rebellion and fighting for dominance. Mewtwo's powers far surpassed that of any competing idiot. He was proclaimed something of a leader, electing those who had helped him in the beginning as his close leadership.

His muscle, a Charizard and a Blastoise. A diplomat but a woman with great power, Venusaur. Meowth, the brains, and the good hearted Pikachu, his scout who made a powerful right hand.

Mewtwo's building aura settled. He meditated on this a lot. He liked to remind himself of how better things became despite what they may have left behind. His power vented lightly and a circle of light force blew around him and then made a ripple below in the water for several yards out. As though the breeze had picked up.

With a sigh he opened his eyes again. Watching the wave of water eventually disappear into the sea. This had all happened in a month. It was a lot to handle.

The sound of large wings echoed from behind him. He only turned when he heard feet hit the ground.

"Have you found anything?"

Charizard idly picked around his ears. A yawn passing from his fanged jaws and he began to pace.

"When do I ever find anything? We've managed a month without any interference and we burned that shithole 30,000 feet under us. I don't exactly think the government knew about the illegal testing." He selected his favourite rock to perch on. A high one that sat into two others like the 1st place on a podium. Pulling up his legs to balance on his feet instead of actually sitting and flexing his wings.

"Who's to say they didn't? I still wonder how they managed to build with that much without getting noticed..." Mewtwo turned away from him, walking up to the peak of the cliff again.

Charizard wasn't phased. "Who's to say you're just not paranoid? We're here without being noticed."

Mewtwo could see that he couldn't reason with Charizard, he had found him to be more stubborn than any other person he had ever met. "Doesn't matter then. Thanks, you can go home if you like."

Charizard gave a mock 'yes sir' gesture before grinning and pushing off the rock with his legs. His wings spread out wide and he soared out to see for a moment before banking and flying back towards the mainland.

The psychic gijinka was again alone with his thoughts. Watching the sun sink into the sea on the horizon. He treasured the view before his eyes were covered by a pink veil of hair.

"Whatchu' doing?"

Mew's small, lithe, agile physique and ability to fly, allowed her to drape over Mewtwo's head and shoulders without him barely feeling weight. She was hovering slightly, her legs were still in the air. Her head rested on top of his as he gazed out beneath his pink curtain.  
>"You're thinking again aren't you? You worry too much. You need to relax."<p>

Mewtwo gave a smile, raising his hands and placing them either side of her small waist. Picking her up and pulling her forward so she was upside down. He let go and she giggled, twisting so she was the right way up again and hovering at his head level. She was almost his age but much smaller in comparison to him. "See! There's a smile!"

Mewtwo tapped her nose lightly and she stuck her tongue out at him. Moving away to back-flip then fluttering to the very edge of the peak. Landing on her toes just at the very edge. "It's so high up here! And what a view!" Her arms sprawled out wide. "Haha look!" She changed the tone of her voice to a higher pitch. "Look Jack! I'm flying!" She then stiffened up and dropped from the ledge. Soaring back up into the air half a second later.

"Fuueeeem!" A pink bubble surrounded her and then bust. She somersaulted back to the ground and landed perfectly on two feet in-front of Mewtwo. There was at least 2ft difference between them.

"Having fun there?" He grinned down at her. Mew eagerly nodded back with a giggle.

"You should try it sometime!" Mew gave a cheeky grin. Hovering up to his heads height again. He pulled a shocked face then took the opportunity to grab her waist and pull her close to him.

Mew only giggled again and teleported a few meters away from him. He looked disappointed but gave a playful smile.

"Do I have to catch you again?" He flew up after her. She swayed merrily back and fourth before flying in a spiral around him.

"You can't catch me! I'm too quick!" Mew flew up to his face again. Calming down a little and touching her forehead to his. Mewtwo took her waist again and pulled her in, their tails wrapped around each others.

"I don't think I'd have gotten this far without you." He gave her a nuzzle and she returned it with a smile.

"Of course you would have! You're Mewtwo!" Her small tongue was stuck out at him again. He sighed with a smile and could see she would protest no matter what. Mewtwo just shook his head lightly and nuzzled just above her lips until her head rose for him to kiss her.

Her lips were always so soft, she was the other half that he needed and the only reason that the majority of experiments were even alive. He needed her more than she knew. She may never realise it, but he deeply loved her more than he could ever show.

Mew always blushed when they kissed. It was a happy moment for her and despite being 20ft off the ground and over the sea, as long as she was wrapped in his arms she was in the safest place in the world.

"Lets get home before it gets too cold. It's already gone dark." Mewtwo let mew out of his arms but entwined his hand with hers. She agreed with a happy nod and let him lead the flight home.


End file.
